Pink Unicorns Made Them Do It
by Vaysh11
Summary: Er ... pink unicorns made them do it? - Draco/Harry slash


**o0o**

**Pink Unicorns Made Them Do It**

**o0o  
><strong>

Face smashed into the moss-grown wall, Harry turned sideways for air, mostly, and to get a look at Malfoy who was thrusting into him at a relentless pace. Sweat was dripping from the strands of hair that had fallen into Malfoy's face. He was flushed, panting raggedly into Harry's ear. Malfoy shifted and managed to hit Harry's prostrate again. A groan, too loud and embarrassingly needy, was ripped from Harry's throat as stars burst before his eyes. Not much longer now, and he'd spill, untouched, all over the bricks.

"Who'd ever thought you're such ... such a good fuck," Malfoy rasped as he slammed into Harry with a force that Harry was sure neither of them had expected just half an hour ago.

A drink, Malfoy had said, just to talk. _Talk not fight_, he'd meant. Sex had been furthest from Harry's mind when he'd stepped into the Leaky, a couple of minutes late. Malfoy, of course, was already there, punctual to the dot, dressed impeccably in his grey solicitor's robes. Harry rarely got a glimpse of Malfoy outside of the courtroom, but he just knew Malfoy would never have donned those laced-up, billowing robes if he'd set out to seduce Harry and fuck him against a wall.

Apparently it didn't even take Ogden's for them to come together like this. A bit of Malfoy's snark, one silly Auror and one lawyer joke, and Harry loosening the top buttons of his shirt was enough. One moment, Malfoy was all business, offering to get them drinks, the next his eyes went dark and he pointed with his pointy chin towards the door in the back. The darkness in the hallway helped because that's when Malfoy pulled Harry towards him and claimed his mouth like a starving man. And surely they'd have come right there in their pants if Harry didn't have a thing for touching cock and knew a wandless spell that got rid of all those buttons and lacings that kept Malfoy's cock hidden from him. Malfoy's cock was big and dark pink and so hard that Harry all but drooled when he finally got his hands in it.

But Malfoy apparently didn't have a hand job in mind. He stilled Harry's strokes with a moan and a kiss, he shoved Harry out of the Leaky and into the walled-in yard, ripping at his shirt and trousers to smack him straight into the wall. They only had spit and precome for lube, and it hurt so much that Harry wanted to scream. But then Malfoy had pressed him into the wall, his body warm and heavy against him, and all Harry had wanted was to be fucked senseless.

That had been perhaps three minutes ago. Three minutes of agonising bliss, nothing like Harry had ever felt before. He'd never thought he'd craved Malfoy's fingers on his prick, or that he couldn't keep on living if Malfoy didn't thrust deeper into him. He thought so now, and because all speech had left him he grabbed Malfoy's hands and wrapped them around his cock. It earned him a bite in the neck and a thrust that felt like it split his arse open wide. Harry couldn't help but let his head fall back, he was shaking so hard. Malfoy was licking at his skin with quick, hungry licks, he was thrusting wildly, loosing their rhythm, but tossing Harry off with fast, tight strokes that made Harry want to push into his fist while his hips pressed backward to pull Malfoy deeper into him.

"Goin' to come," Malfoy moaned, and his strokes became erratic, too slow, too fast. But it didn't matter because Harry was so close, his body taut and trembling, ready to spill. He turned his head, searching for Malfoy's mouth, his wet tongue ...

And that's when he saw them. Three of them, unheard of, a pink streak painted across the sky. Their silver horns and hooves glittered like the sea at dawn, their wings shone like rose-tipped sails. Pink unicorns were flying through the sky.

"Malfoy," Harry whispered, "Malfoy ... look ..." He was floating on a pink cloud of need, hovering on an edge that he'd be falling over any moment now, any ...

With a last forceful thrust Malfoy hit Harry's prostrate full on. It made the pink explode into gold before Harry's eyes. His hole was clenching around Malfoy's cock, slippery hands seemed to be touching him everywhere, he was being breached and so incredibly full. Harry couldn't help but let everything go and spill, spill in hot, sharp spurts – into Malfoy's hands, against the bricks.

Later back in the Leaky – after they'd cleaned themselves up and kissed some more, lazy, wet kisses that promised more but not now – Harry told Malfoy about the unicorns.

"Pink?" Malfoy gave him a look that said Harry surely had lost his mind. "Potter, don't tell me our Head Auror is seeing pink unicorns during the most amazing sex he'd ever had?"

"I swear, they were flying across the sky. And by the way, I expect even more mind-blowing sex later in your bed."

"I thought we said your place?"

"No, Malfoy, damn it, I told you the kids are at Grimmauld Place this weekend. There is no way I'll bring a bloke home when Lily is around."

"But you expect _me_ to deal with Mother who isn't even aware of the fact that her son bats for the other team."

"...!"

"...?"

Hexes were thrown. Three whiskey glasses were shattered by wild magic. Tom threw them out after that. The night was spent at Claridge's, the price of the suite split even if Malfoy had another fit about that. Harry was pierced for the second time the night, naked and well-lubed, in a bed as soft as down and wide like the ocean. The mind-blowing sex shut Malfoy up, and Harry got to touch and squeeze and stroke Malfoy's cock as long as he wanted to. The pink unicorns wheeled above the hotel for a while, then - when both men had finally fallen asleep - they vanished from the London skies.

_fin_


End file.
